


[Commission] Pacifica, Un-Pacified

by BabyLily



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapers, F/F, diaper fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyLily/pseuds/BabyLily
Summary: Written by me, commissioned by anonymous.The aftermath of a game of Truth or Dare does not go the way Mabel had expected it to go...





	[Commission] Pacifica, Un-Pacified

"Do I really need to?"  
  
"Yes! You know the rules of Truth or Dare! Now lie down!"  
  
Pacifica groaned as she positioned herself on her large bed. She was glad her parents were gone for the next few weeks, sinc eshe really did not want them to see what was about to happen.  
  
She looked over at Mabel, who was rummaging around her bag for the needed supplies. She had to smile a bit. Hard to believe that the two of them had such a rough start when they first met. But over the years, with Mabel and her brother coming to Gravity Falls every summer, and the two girls starting to keep in touch over the Internet, they had eventually become close friends. Really, it felt surreal that it had been six years now.  
  
"Alright, here we go!"  
  
But still, sometimes, there were things she did not quite understand about Mabel. And as the brunette started to remove Pacifica's pants, the blonde girl thought back to last night.  
  
Maybe they should not have taken some of her parent's booze. But they did, and with beer-enhanced confidence and courage, choosing "Dare" in a game of Truth or Dare seemed obvious. Pacifica expected something like doing a prank call, or running outside naked, or maybe even... having to go and kiss Dipper...  
  
She blushed a little at that thought.  
  
...but what Mabel actually wanted her to do was something she would have never guessed.  
  
"Okay, here we go! Lift your bum for Mommy Mabel!"  
  
Pacifica groaned again as she reluctantly lifted her rear while "Mommy Mabel" put a thick, white diaper underneath it. And after lowering it it down, Mabel then proceeded to powder her exposed privates, and generally continue with a regular diapering.  
  
See, over the years, Mabel had apparently developed this weird fascination with diapers and anything babyish, and apparently, her biggest wish was to have someone to diaper and baby herself. She had planned this from the start, as Pacifica had to realize when she revealed the package of diapers in her bag. It was weird, since they were big enough for adults, but still had childish designs, like numbers and cartoon dinosaurs on them. Those were not even the only baby items Mabel had, since she also showed off her collection of pacifiers and baby bottles. And now, Pacifica had to wear these diapers, and suckle on those pacifiers and bottles, and generally be treated like a baby. Mabel's baby.  
  
She hated it. She hated how Mabel tricked her. She hated doing this. She hated the feeling...  
  
"Okay, all done!"  
  
Mabel patted Pacifica's now padded crotch, and the diapered girl got off the bed and walked a few steps toward her mirror.  
  
She... did not quite hate it.  
  
To her own surprise, a part of her kind of liked the bulky feeling between her legs, and she even found herself to look kind of... sexy?  
  
But still, she hated it! Even if she really did like diapers - which she still was not quite sure about! - she would still hate to be treated like a baby! She did not even like babies! Babies are so much work, so demanding, always needing attention, always needing to be catered to, basically commanding around their caretakers and...  
  
Wait.  
  
A small smirk formed on Pacifica's face, as a plan also formed in her head.  
  
"Don't you think you look just adorable?"  
  
Losing the smirk, and trying to downplay her actual opinion and feelings, Pacifica just wiggled her diapered behind in the mirror, eyed it with played disinterest, and said:  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's  _kind of_  cute."  
  
Mabel's smile grew immeasurably wide, as she jumped and hugged her "baby" from behind.  
  
"Oooh, we're going to have so! Much! Fun!"  
  
Mabel proceeded to drage Pacifica behind her towards the living room, while Pacifica just thought that, yes, this might be fun. But not quite like Mabel expected.  
  
  
  
"But it's boooooring!"  
  
"Sweetie, Barney is just perfect for cute little..."  
  
"But it's boooooooring!"  
  
"Okay, maybe you want to watch something else, like Blue's..."  
  
"I want my bottle!"  
  
"...what?"  
  
"I WANT MY BOTTLE!!!!"  
  
Pacifica threw herself on the ground, playing up a tantrum as well as she could, crying, kicking, screaming, the whole program. Mabel looked at her, at the same time surprised and impressed at how easily and quickly Pacifica had slipped into her role as a baby.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll get your bottle. Just stay calm, okay?"  
  
Mabel sighed and left towards the kitchen. she was a bit torn on the situation. Yes, the tantrum might be annoying, but she was also glad about Pacifica getting into her little game, despite how reluctant she seemed at first.  
  
Pacifica, meanwhile, looked after Mabel as she went into the kitchen and filled the baby bottle she brought with milk. Once again, her lips took on the shape of a triumphant smirk. It had been a while since she had butlers and maids, so turning this into an opportunity to be cared for and served by someone else once again was a nice bonus. It was essentially a win-win situation for the former rich girl: Either Mabel gets sick of her act and Pacifica gets out of these diapers, or she does not, and at least Pacifica still has someone to serve her. It was perfect.  
  
 _And besides, there's still my secret weapon. Something not even my butlers would have done for me. But that can wait for now..._  
  
Mabel entered the living room again.  
  
"Who wants her..."  
  
"BOTTLE!"  
  
She sighed again.  
  
"Yes, yes, here's your bottle..."  
  
She handed the bottle towards Pacifica, but the blonde girl simply crossed her arms defiantly and shouted:  
  
"NO! FEED ME!"  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"You hafta feed me!"  
  
Mabel blushed a little. It was actually a bit cute how much Pacifica seemed to get into this whole baby thing.  
  
"Oh, umm... yeah, sure..."  
  
Despite actually being rather  _un_ sure about this, Mabel went and sat herself down on the floor next to Pacifica, taking her in her arm gently and putting the bottle in her mouth.  
  
Pacifica, almost reflexively, started suckling. And blushing, if just a little bit. It was weird, since she specifically ordered Mabel to bottlefeed her, but somehow, she did not think about what it would be like if she actually complied. This felt... weird. She had kind of grown accustomed to the diapers pretty quickly, but lying her head down and suckling on a baby bottle while looking up at her friend holding said bottle... that was different. Very different. But also not really that bad? She had a bit of trouble figuring out her feelings on that front.  
  
Eventually, she finished her bottle, and - much to her embarrassment - let out a small, babyish burp, prompting a slight giggle from Mabel.  
  
"There, good girl. Now go and play with your toys!"  
  
  
  
Pacifica sat in the playpen that Mabel had set up in the living room, playing with some blocks, and dolls, colorful plastic knick-knacks, and random noisemakers. If you had asked her if she actually enjoyed it, she would have probably responded with a very loud and clear "no", but in actuality, even if she would never have admitted it to herself, she did find some enjoyment in the mindless fun this infantile entertainment provided. In fact, the same truth applied to the garment currently wrapped around her hips and nether regions. Not in a million years would she have decided to wear diapers of her own volition, but now that she did, and now that she was sitting on her padded rear rather comfortably, she had to admit, it made her feel kind of good, if not... aroused?  
  
She blushed at that thought, but could not linger on it much further, as a more urgent matter took center stage in her mind. Apparently, the bottle of milk she drank earlier came back for revenge.  
  
She had to pee.  
  
Her first instinct was, of course, to just get up and go to the bathroom, but she then quickly remembered her diapers. Mabel never really said anything about having to use them for their intended purpose, so... should she ask if she was allowed to use the toilet? Or should she just...  
  
She pondered the possibility, and the more she thought about it (and the more urgent the feeling became), the more attractive the idea seemed to her. Of course, a part of her thought it was kind of disgusting, but another part was kind of excited about it. And another part just liked the idea of commanding someone to change her diaper.  
  
 _I mean, so far, Mabel hasn't stopped treating me like a baby, and I had this other plan anyway, so... this might be a good test run..._  
  
Pacifica took a deep breath.  
  
 _ **"MOMMY!!!"**_  
  
Mabel was sitting on the sofa, not too far away from the playpen, and got startled by the loud scream. She immediately jumped off the couch and ran towards Pacifica.  
  
"Pacifica, sweetie, what's... wrong..."  
  
She turned a little bit pale as she noticed the front of her babified friend's diaper expanding and taking on a dirty yellowish tint. As unlikely as it may sound, she never actually considered that she would have to  _change_  a diaper. She fully expected Pacifica to draw a line at that point, and for her to ask to use the potty, which she would have let her do. But now, she was confronted with an actual used diaper, and was unsure how to react.  
  
With Mabel so focused on the diaper, she did not notice the small smirk Pacifica displayed. It was probably just a matter of time now that Mabel would stop this game.  
  
"W-well," Mabel stuttered, "I-I guess you're a big enough girl to..."  
  
"CHANGE ME!"  
  
Mabel shivered slightly. Something about that command, it just... it gave her a feeling she could not quite place. All she knew was that she just could not say no.  
  
"O-okay. Just... just lie down, and... I'll go get the supplies!"  
  
Pacifica raised an eyebrow as she looked after Mabel running to the bedroom, where she left her bag with the diapers and changing supplies. She did not quite expect her to comply. Nonetheless, she did as Mabel said and positioned herself down on the ground. Soon after, Mabel came back with a fresh diaper, wipes, and baby powder.  
  
"Alright, let's... let's do this..."  
  
Mabel sat down and undid the tapes holding Pacifica's soiled diaper in place. As the front came plopping down, the very distinct smell of urine hit Mabel's nose, causing her to shudder. She did not want to do this, and yet... she kind of did? Trying to make it as quick as possible, she took the diaper, balled it up, wiped Pacifica's nether regions, plopped the fresh diaper beneath her butt, powdered her, and finally taped her up nice and snug.  
  
During the whole procedure, while Mabel was too focused on the act of changing, Pacifica focused on Mabel's face. There was an air of unwillingness in her expression, and Pacifica loved it. She was unsure as to why, but something about forcing Mabel to do this rather disgusting task aroused her immensely. And that's not even mentioning the great feeling of a thick, snug diaper around her lower body. Finally, Pacifica realized it. She did not actually want this game to end.  
  
She just wanted the rules to change a little.  
  
  
  
"Applesauce!"  
  
"Pacifica, please..."  
  
"APPLESAUCE!"  
  
Mabel sighed and closed the jar of mushed peas, retrieving the jar of applesauce she intended for dessert from her bag. This was more exhausting than she would have expected at first. And yet, for some reason, she still enjoyed it, in a weird, twisted way. Although, was "enjoyment" really the right word? There certainly was something about being bossed around by an overgrown 18 year old infant that made her feel good in a way. Which she knew was weird, but... still. She just could not help but feel... turned on?  
  
"Alright, here comes the airplane! Vroom, vroom!"  
  
While Mabel wildly moved the spoon around in the air and imitated airplane noises (rather poorly, in Pacifica's opinion), Pacifica reveled in the whole feeling of the situation. The amazing sensation if the thick diaper around her butt, Mabel tending to seemingly every little whim, no matter how small or how off-putting it may seem... it was amazing. Although, there was still one command she had not gotten the chance to try out, but it would not take long until that would also be taken care of.  
  
It was somewhat of a gut feeling, so to speak.  
  
Pacifica ate the applesauce, spoonful after spoonful, until the rather small jar of baby food was entirely empty.  
  
As Mabel went to dispose of the dirty jar, Pacifica set her plan - and her bowels - in motion.  
  
 _ **"MOMMY MABEL! CHANGIES!"**_  
  
Mabel rushed back into the kitchen.  
  
"Again? But I just..."  
  
Then, the smell hit her nose and she became even more pale than she did before the last diaper change.  
  
"You... you haven't..."  
  
"CHANGIES!"  
  
"B-but you can't possibly want me to..."  
  
"I NEED CHANGIES!!!"  
  
Pacifica threw another tantrum, and once again, Mabel had this weird feeling. Like a voice in her head who told her that this was disgusting and wrong... but also another, slightly louder voice, that wanted to comply with Pacifica's demand, despite - or maybe even  _because_  - it being so disgusting.  
  
She swallowed.  
  
"O-okay... just... just lie down in the living room again... where the... the changing supplies are..."  
  
Pacifica got up and smiled triumphantly, making a point of shaking her soiled butt a little as she passed Mabel on the way to the living room. As she lied down, Mabel grabbed all the necessary supplies and undid the tapes.  
  
She gagged a little as the smell hit her, but she continued on. She felt so weird. So turned on. Not necessarily because of the poop in particular, but kind of just due to being forced into this situation? Being forced to do something that completely went against what she would do, it was just so... fucking hot!  
  
She quickly got the whole thing over with. Although, despite trying to make it even quicker than the wet diaper change earlier, her reluctance and occasional gagging really slowed the process down. But eventually, she had Pacifica cleaned up and in a fresh diaper, with the old one balled up.  
  
Pacifica noticed her behavior. This mix of reluctance and enjoyment... it felt great. And also like the perfect basis to continue with her plan.  
  
"Well done," Pacifica said as she got back up.  
  
Mabel blushed a little at the compliment, but at the same time, was a little confused. Was she not the one supposed to pamper and compliment her baby?  
  
  
  
Night came, and Mabel stayed at Pacifica's house. While Pacifica - still diapered - went to her own bed, Mabel slept on the couch. With closed eyes, she tried her best to make sense of this crazy day. She expected to essentially just play house with Pacifica, feeding her, playing with her, reading her a bedtime story, all of those fun things. But somehow, the day went into a completely different direction than planned. And she still was unsure how to feel about said direction.  
  
As she was twisting and turning on the sofa, suddenly, a familiar smell hit her nose, followed by a familiar voice.  
  
"Oh Mabel... I think there's some more work for you to do..."  
  
Mabel opened her eyes and realized the lights were turned on. And there, in front of her, was Pacifica, wearing nothing but her diaper. And said diaper was fully used, with a sizeably larger load than earlier... and it was right in front of her face! She recoiled and sat up in disgust.  
  
"Eeeugh! What the hell, Pacifica? I..."  
  
Pacifica's hand covered Mabel's mouth, interrupting her.  
  
"Don't talk unless your princess allows it!"  
  
"Princess?"  
  
Despite the hand in front of her mouth, Mabel's surprised response could still easily be heard.  
  
Pacifica giggled as she pulled her hand back and did a little twirl.  
  
"Yes! I'm your diaper princess, and from now on, you'll be my maid! You'll do everything I tell you to: Feed me, bathe me, play with me... but most importantly, you will change  _all_  of my stinky, dirty, smelly diapers!"  
  
Mabel was unsure what to say, and did not even register how Pacifica gently pulled her off the sofa and pushed her into a kneeling position.  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"You? You? You like this! You love it! Admit it! You love this..."  
  
She put her dirty yellow diaper crotch in front of her.  
  
"...you like this..."  
  
She turned around to present the heavy, poop-filled backside of her diaper again.  
  
"...but most importantly," she said while still gently wiggling her dirty butt in front of Mabel's face, "you like being told what to do, especially if it's something dirty. Aren't I right?"  
  
Mabel swallowed. The usually cheerful and chipper girl was speechless. She had no idea what to say or how to react. Her head was full of confusing emotions.  
  
"Hm, cat got your tongue? Well, then let's just try something out. Mabel? Go on and give my dirty diapered butt lots and lots of kisses."  
  
There was no hesitation. No second thoughts, not even a short delay due to gagging. Mabel just went and started kissing Pacifica's dirty, abhorrent, smelly, diaper. But the smell in her nose, it was no longer the smell of a dirty diaper. It was no longer the unpleasant smell of excrement. No, from now on, it was a new smell.  
  
It was the sweet, sweet smell of complete and utter submission.


End file.
